A New Enemy
by thefirstespada
Summary: Ichigo allies himself with Aizen and helps him achieve his goals under the promise of Aizen reviving his dead friends, Rated M for reasons inside, Ichigo/Nel is main and only pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Kind of an Ichigo/Nel story, but it's so much more**

**Rated M for Blood, Language, Character Death, Rape**

**I do not own Bleach**

**A New Enemy**

The battles against Aizen were coming to an end for a certain Substitute Shinigami, but in victory there are always losses. As the war reached its climax their were many fatalities, a Quincy, a Kind Giant, a Stray Dog, a Raven, and a Princess all died in the desert. Ichigo was the only one who remained standing and he was out for the blood of a god.

"Shinji we're closing in on Aizen, this is it the end."

"Don't get too cocky Ichigo, Aizen is powerful and even when he's weakened he's a threat even two Vizards."

The two lone Vizards burst through the doors to find an injured and tired Aizen gasping for air. The reason for this was the failed destruction of Karakura town; its legendary battle took a toll on everyone, including the false god. Aizen looked on, his face finally showing humanity, he was scared. The masks were on and they began their attack on the former Captain.

He may have been weak, but he still had enough strength to fight back.

The blonde man smiled and asked Aizen, "What's wrong old friend? I thought you could handle two mortals such as us." Aizen's faced now showed annoyance and anger, his counter attacks grew fiercer by the second and his rietsu was increasing dangerously fast." Shinji knew that it was no or never, "Ichigo hit him with everything you got, remember your friends and use that anger to attack Aizen, now!"

Without a single bit of hesitation Ichigo raised his sword and brought it back down releasing a massive wave of energy, "Getsuga Tensho."

The attack hit Aizen and also destroyed a huge portion of the Las Noches Dome and Fortress. Aizen's rietsu was faint but it was still there, so the two of them searched the ruins until they found him. His face was scared with a burn that covered everything save his left eye and forehead.

Shinji grinned, "Man Aizen you looked fucked up, well I guess we'll be doing you a service, someone as narcissistic as you can't stand to be ugly."

Before Shinji could pierce Aizen's heart, Aizen began speaking, "wait, you Ryoka boy, listen to me." Something made Ichigo want to stop, he didn't know what it was, but he was interested. "Shinji wait, let him speak, at least give him the right to a few last words."

"Well, alright, I guess I still owe him a bit for giving me this knew power."

Once he was given permission, Aizen was able to continue. "I'm sorry for causing the death of your friends; please give me a chance to fix what I have broken." "Theirs is nothing you can do Aizen, my friends are dead and soon you'll be too, finish him Shinji."

Before Shinji could hit him, Aizen put him in a binding spell. "Please Ichigo, let me help you, if I reach the top of the heavens I will have the powers of a God, do you know what a God can do Ichigo?" Something inside of Ichigo was actually thinking about taking the offer, Shinji interrupted his thoughts, "Ichigo, finish him, we can't let him live, he's too dangerous."

"No, if he can help, then we must let him help, our job as Shinigami is to purify souls, well let's give Aizen a chance to purify himself." As Shinji ripped off the binding spell he screamed, "Are you insane, I'm serious can you hear yourself?" You may not know Aizen but I do and if you're not going to kill him then I will."

"No, Shinji, you can't kill him."

"Just watch me."

But as Shinji brought his sword down, another sword went up and cut right through Shinji's arm. Shinji turned to Ichigo and slowly said, "Y-you fool." A smile took the place of a frown on Aizen's face, "Black Coffin." A giant black box former around Shinji and skewered him with giant dark blades.

Once the coffin disappeared, Shinji fell to the ground, almost every inch of his body was covered with deep cuts, and he was dead. Ichigo stared into Shinji's dead eyes and it was only then that he realized what he had done. "No! Shinji, what have I done, I'm so sorry Shinji."

Aizen rose to his feet, seemingly unharmed, though the scar was still present.

"This was merely the first step Ichigo, please stand, you have other matters to tend to, from now on you will follow my orders, is that understood?" Ichigo was silent, still looking at Shinji, "Ichigo, you don't have any other choice, you cause the death of another captain and you aided a criminal, everyone in soul society is now your enemy."

Ichigo gripped the handle of his blade and looked up at the scarred Aizen, "what is it that you want me to do, Master?" Aizen grinned at the sound of the word Master, "first things first, you must pledge yourself to me, you must swear that you will serve me and in return I will give you back our friends."

The mask on Ichigo's face slowly faded away and he looked up at Aizen with his true face, "I swear my loyalty to you, master." Aizen noticed something strange about Ichigo, even though the mask was off, his sclera remained black and his irises remained yellow.

"Good, now go into soul society and just as you did during your first visit, break into the prison and free Gin and Tousen. Then return here to Las Noches so that we can plan the downfall of all of those who stand in my way." "Yes master, is there anything else?"

"Yes, if any Shinigami get in your way, no matter who it may be, kill them, show no mercy and you're transformation will be complete, now go." Ichigo was allowed to take the remaining arrancars, they opened a gargunta and the large group walked into the center of soul society.

The landed right in front of a fourth squad group, a small boy walked up to Ichigo, it was Hanataro. "Oh high Ichigo, hey what are you doing with the arrancars, did you capture them all Mr. Ichigo. It was then that Hanataro noticed Ichigo's cold yellow eyes, "Mr. Ichigo, is there something wrong with your eye-?" Ichigo plunged his sword into Hanataro's chest and killed the boy.

**End of Chapter**

**Next Chapter Soon**

**Review **


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the squad froze out of pure fear and horror of Ichigo's cold yellow eyes. He slowly pulled the sword out of the stunned child, properly allowing the blood to drop to the floor as the Hanataro looked at his blood spilling. Ichigo's fingers slowly gripped his neck and picked him off the floor. Finally Ichigo threw Hanataro at his squad allowing Ichigo to slaughter them all without much resistance.

Without wasting any time the other arrancar quickly flooded out of the portal and spread around the Soul Society. And without wasting anytime the two sides engaged in a small war. The leader of the arrancar slowly looked around the area until he spotted the prison tower, he then started to eerily walk towards it everything around him was crushed and torn.

(Elsewhere) The remaining captains all gathered to the first division base. Yamamoto stood before the remaining four captains, Captain Soi Fon, Captain Unohana, Captain Kuchiki, and Captain Hitsugaya. "It seems that our old ally Ichigo Kurosaki has betrayed us, we must not let him escape this place alive, I'm afraid we must eliminate him before it's too late."

All of the Captains ran out of the room not wanted to waste time against the arrancars that were destroying their home. As Ichigo was crossing the bridge to the prison he was confronted by an old friend. "Byakuya Kuchiki, isn't this a bit nostalgic, wasn't this the spot in which you tried to stop me from rescuing Rukia?" Byakuya didn't say anything he simply held his sword upside down and let it go, "Bankai."

Two rows of blades rose from seemingly out of nowhere and then scattered into millions and millions of tiny blades. "This old trick, I'm sorry to say that's not going to work on me, Byakuya." Ichigo took off and ran into the blades, as Byakuya manipulated them to attack, Ichigo either dodged them or knocked them away. When Byakuya had an opening he pointed his fingers at Ichigo and chanted, "Binding Spell 61: Six Light Rod Prison."

Six rods of light appeared at Ichigo's sides and impaled him, effectively forcing him to stop in his tracks. A massive pink wave of blades rose to the sky and descending down on Ichigo; Byakuya was manipulating them with his arms increasing the speed of the deadly wave. And even as he stared death in the face Ichigo smiled and laughed.

"Is death really that funny Kurosaki? Have you really become that mad?" Ichigo's yellow orbs stared the nobleman down, "it's not that, I'm simply thinking about what was going through your head when you thought this would work." Upon saying that, Ichigo release his rietsu. The rods of light shattered and the petals were blown away, everything was being suffocated, Byakuya's eyes revealed fear.

"The truth is Byakuya, I'm not mad at all, I've just come to realize that if I'm ever going to help anyone, then I must get stronger, Aizen is the only man that can assure that." As Ichigo said that, Byakuya could faintly hear a second voice saying it as well, "so that's the reason, you're fear and hatred let out your hollow, the hollow I saw the last time we fought, I stand no chance against you, Kurosaki."

Byakuya gathered his petals and formed them into a single sword and a pair of wings, "Shuukei Hakureiken." But instead of facing Ichigo, Byakuya turned his back and faced the prison tower, without saying a word he flew to the tower with the intent of destroying it. Ichigo realized this and flew off to try and stop him. Byakuya raised his sword, "just try saving them when they've lost their human forms."

Ichigo suddenly appeared in front of Byakuya and stopped the blade with his bare hand. "I'm sorry Byakuya, I cannot let you kill them, goodbye," Ichigo raised his sword and gathered energy, "Getsuga Tensho!" The black wave of energy cut through the wings and hit Byakuya point blank sending him to the bridge, which upon hitting it, went though it and into the pitch black crevice.

Without showing a bit of remorse for his actions Ichigo faced the tower and felt around for Gin and Tousen's rietsu. In a quick motion Ichigo turned around and block Byakuya who had returned gripping a semi-broken Senbonzakura in his hand. "I can't let you do this Kurosaki, you've opened my eyes and now I must open yours."

The area around Ichigo's irises was beginning to become yellow instead of black and the second voice grew louder. "You, open my eyes? Sorry Kuchiki, but my master wants his henchman back, you're disposable." Ichigo pushed Byakuya back, making an opening and without wasting a second he plunged his sword into Byakuya's chest.

Senbonzakura was slowly release by its owner; it fell to the ground alone until it was joined by Byakuya. Ichigo's sclera turned black once more and Ichigo continued with the rescue. Breaking into the tower was simple, but once inside he found that it was guarded by the second squad, Captain Soi Fon stood in front of Gin and Tousen's cell, she was accompanied by her ninjas.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I'm afraid this is where your attack ends, Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi." Soi Fon's zanpakuto slowly morphed into a stinger that wrapped around her index finger. Gin looked on behind the bars, "oh look, Aizen got Ichigo to come and save us, I knew he cared," Tousen looked over, "I've never disagreed with Aizen before, but I'm sensing much evil coming from Kurosaki."

A few moments later the squad was reduced to its proud captain, even though she was injured she still stood her ground. Ichigo slowly advanced towards her with a menacing look on his face, "if you stand aside now, then I'll just take Gin and Tousen and leave this place." Soi Fon pointed her finger at Ichigo, "No, I cannot fail, even if it means dying I won't allow you to take these to back, Ban-."

The wall suddenly exploded right between Ichigo and Soi Fon. They were both stunned, but Ichigo was the only one that was hit, a powerful kick hit him in the face. The attacker was revealed to be the Queen of Flash Steps, Yoruichi, "Soi Fon, stay back, let me handle this, just keep an eye on those two."

**End of Chapter**

**Next One Soon**

**Review**

**Sorry it took so long **


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Yoruichi, since you're here then that must mean that…" Ichigo dodged an attack from behind and countered it with sword swing, which was blocked, "Urahara is here as well." Ichigo Shunpo-ed behind Urahara and charged a Getsuga Tensho, but before he even release it from his sword he swung Zangetsu. The attack exploded on contact and blew Urahara out of the building.

"And now that he's out of the way…" Ichigo stuck his sword into the ground and faced Yoruichi, "it's just you and me." Before Ichigo got into a stance, Yoruichi saw an opening and attacked, but her kick was stopped by his hand. "When I left you I was but a learner, but now I am the Master," Yoruichi retorted with, "only a Master of evil." The two of them smiled and then unleashed a barrage of kicks and punches all around the room."

Their speeds were enough to confuse Gin, Tousen, and even Soi Fon. The two fighters stopped for a second to catch their breath, "Yoruichi, is this all you really have, I guess I should just finish you." Ichigo clenched his hand into a fast and punched the air, but when he did this a black ball of energy left his fist and hit Yoruichi in the stomach, severely burning her. "That was a bala, but this one is a cero," Yoruichi was stunned and as she stumbled back, Ichigo pointed two fingers at her and began charging a black cero.

But while he charged the cero he felt a sharp pain in his chest, when he looked down he saw Soi Fon with her finger in his chest. This wasn't enough to stop him; all he did was point his fingers downward at Soi Fon. The cero was ready; as he fired Yoruichi kicked his hand making it miss Soi Fon and hit the wall instead. Ichigo held out is hand and made his sword come back to his hand, he swung it downward at Soi Fon, but she blocked it.

Yoruichi gripped Ichigo's wrist and wrapped her legs around his neck, while she twisted his arm until she heard a breaking sound. Not even flinching in pain, Ichigo remained calm and looked at the two females. "Did you really think this would work?" Ichigo opened his mouth and a cero began charging, this one fired almost instantly, but the two Shinigami had enough time to dodge.

The cero continued on its path until it finally blasted a hole through the bars allowing Gin and Tousen to step out. "Ah freedom, Aizen really came through for us." Ichigo walked past Yoruichi and Soi Fon and stopped in front of Tousen and Gin, "where are your zanpakuto?" Gin smiled, "they're both on the bottom floor," Ichigo opened his palm towards the ground and fired a large cero without even charging it.

Gin and Tousen jumped through the hole and fell all the way down to the bottom floor. Ichigo looked back at Yoruichi and Soi Fon. "I'm sorry, but as long as you're alive, you're considered a threat to lord Aizen and if you live he won't." Ichigo pointed Zangetsu's tip at the Shinigami and yelled, "Getsuga Tensho Cero!" A Cero fired out of the blade in the shape of a blade, a massive explosion that destroyed the entire half of the building followed.

"There you are Shinso," Gin grabbed his sword off a desk and happily looked at it, "so do you still have your doubts, Tousen?" Tousen retrieved Suzumushi and turned towards Gin, "He's unstable and he's ruthless, not the type of person I want to work wit-." Ichigo jumped down between Gin and Tousen, "just open the portal Tousen." Tousen opened a gargunta and the three of them escaped to Hueco Mundo."

When they stepped out of the portal, they appeared in front of Aizen's throne room. The heavy doors swung open allowing them to step in, "I have succeeded in retrieving our comrades, Master Aizen. Aizen looked down at them with his one eye that was sparred from Ichigo's attack, "excellent with them back our plans will surly see completion, oh and I'm also glad to report that some of my Arrancar survived the war."

Another door opened and a small group of arrancar walked into the room. The arrancars were, Neliel Tu Oderschvank, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Gantenbainne Mosqueda, and Rudobon. Neliel was surprised to see Ichigo here, she thought that he would be gone, but the strange thing was he wasn't even making an attempt to attack Aizen. Things became clear when Ichigo bowed to Aizen, "I will lead your arrancars to victory Aizen, for I am Darth Hichigo."

Nel thought, _"Ichigo, what are you doing? Aizen is evil, you can't join him." _Grimmjow looked surprised, _"Damn it Kurosaki, you were suppose to stop Aizen not join him." _Mosqueda closed his eyes, _God help us all." _Kuro arose from the ground and looked up at Aizen. "Master, are you sure these arrancars are ready, the strongest among them is only the Trecera, how can we win with them?"

Aizen smiled and opened his palm revealing the Hogyoku. "The Hogyoku is at full power now, while it's in this state, arrancars can become even stronger than they originally were; it's as if they are Vasto Lorde." Aizen then jumped down from his throne and stood in front of Nel, "stand still Nel," Aizen placed the Hogyoku on the top of Nel's mask and once it touched her it began glowing, "you were once Trecera Espada Neliel Tu, but you are now reborn as Primera Espada Neliel Tu."

Neliel was back in her old clothing and her mask was fully repaired, it also gained a more sinister look to it. Grimmjow as next, "you were once Sexta Espada, but you are now reborn as Segunda Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." Grimmjow's jaw disappeared and was replaced by a crown attached to his forehead, similar to the one he gains during his release.

The ceremony followed as Mosqueda became the new Trecera Espada; he gained longer and constant electricity discharging knuckle blades. Rudobon was given the rank of Quatra Espada and his form was change from humanoid, to a sort of a skeletal hunched over beast, almost similar to a minotaur. "And now that I have four powerful Espada's, all I need is an even more powerful ace in the hole, another Espada Cero, Ichigo, Nel I want you two to go find me a Vasto Lorde, with the Hogyoku at full power I can change him into an arrancar and then double his power twice."

Ichigo walked towards Nel, his once cold eyes became a bit more peaceful. "Nel, I'm so glad to see you alive, but we can talk some other time, right now we must complete a mission for master Aizen." Ichigo placed his hand on Nel's shoulder and then Shunpo-ed out into the deserts of Hueco Mundo and the two of them began their search for the Vasto Lorde. "Ichigo, why do you serve Aizen," The question came out of nowhere and Ichigo was caught off guard.

(Elsewhere) Yamamoto opened his eyes and watched as Hitsugaya stepped into the room. "General Yamamoto, the arrancars have been taken care of." Hitsugaya was followed by Urahara, Yoruichi, and Soi Fon. "My it sure has been a long time since I've been in here," Yamamoto seemed surprised, "Kisuke Urahara, you're here, good you saved me the trouble of finding you, I wanted to ask if you would take back your rank as Captain of Twelfth Squad."

"Sure I'll take back my spot, but only until we get rid of Aizen, after that there should be no more major threats and you can find a permanent replacement." "Very well, what about you Yoruichi?" Yoruichi looked at Soi Fon, "I want to take position of Fifth Squad captain, for Shinji Hirako, who unfortunately could not be here." The back door suddenly opened and two captains came in, Captain Unohana and Captain Kuchiki. "I have healed Byakuya Kuchiki, but he's still not at 100%."

Yamamoto looked around the room, "we now have seven captains including myself, not bad, but against a threat this big, we could use more." "I guess we can take our spots back," everyone turned and looked at the group known as the Vizards. "Very well, in these times we can't be picky, Kensei will lead squad Nine, Love will lead squad Seven, Rose will lead squad Three, and Lisa will lead squad Eight." "Where do you want me?"

Once again everyone's focus was turned to the door. Urahara's confused look became a bit interested, "I didn't think you would come, Isshin." Isshin Kurosaki stood at the door with his Shinigami uniform on, "There was no way I could ignore Ichigo's dark rietsu, so I had to come." Another man stepped in, Ryuken Ishida, the last Quincy. "We've come to help, now what's the plan."

(Elsewhere) Ichigo looked into Nel's eyes, "I had to do what I had to do." Nel grabbed Ichigo's collar, "don't say that, it's simple, you are good Aizen is evil, you shouldn't serve him, you're better than that Ichigo." Ichigo gently gripped Nel's hand and moved it away from her collar, "Nel, you have to believe me, I'm doing this for my friends." Nel's eyes grew angrier, "do you really think Aizen will help you do you think you'll get them back?"

"Nel, please, in these dark times all we have is hope and its hope that will lead us to victory, now please don't say anything." Ichigo placed his hands on Nel's cheeks, "please help me," Ichigo kissed Nel's lips. "Nel, let's do this, because I will soon surpass Aizen and I'll kill him and with his power I'll bring them back myself." Nel watched as Ichigo continued searching, "Ichigo don't let Hatred and Anger blind you, don't be like Nnoitra."

**End of Chapter**

**Next Chapter Soon**

**Review **


	4. Chapter 4

The deserts of Las Noches were known for being vast and seemingly never ending, but that didn't stop the two from achieving their goal. Sure looking for one being in a vast desert like this was certainly difficult, but the deeper they went into the sandstorm, the closer they felt to a demonic being. To lighten the mood, Nel thought she should communicate with Ichigo. "Ichigo, do you remember when I was in my child form and all of those experiences we had with each other?"

"Yes of course I do, back then I was happy and I knew that everyone was okay, but now I'm struggling between emotions and I know that I let everyone down." Nel sighed because she only made things worse, "Ichigo, you can't let yourself feel this way, fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering." Ichigo's blood boiled, "don't talk to me like that, you have no right to lecture me, I make choose my own path and I will not suffer."

'If you continue serving Aizen, you will suffer, Ichigo, believe me I've served him for far too long, you're friends are gone. You did your best, but their not coming back." Ichigo snapped back, "where were you, you could have help me, but you didn't. I tired saving them, and you were out here somewhere doing nothing." When his rant ceased, all Ichigo could do was cry, tears escaped his yellow orbs. "I'm sorry; I don't know what I'm saying."

"It's okay Ichigo, but please make the right choice, ask yourself, what would your friends say if they saw you like this?" Ichigo looked into himself, which only caused more disruption.

The dark rietsu in him grew more sinister. "Nel, do you know what I did to the arrancars who kill them?" Ichigo looked up at Nel with an angry expression, "I killed them all, they were animals and I slaughtered them like animals, but not just the men, I killed all of the woman, and the children to. I hate them, I hate them all!" Ichigo fired a cero into the endless desert.

The strangest thing happened, the cero hit something. The resulting explosion blew away the blinding sandstorm and revealed the target. An armor warrior stood before them, slim armor and a helmet, the helmet was round and didn't have any horns; it had a thin slit that only revealed the monster's glowing purple eyes. "Nel, is that a Vasto Lorde?" Nel drew her sword, "yes there's no doubt about it, that's a Vasto Lorde." Ichigo stood up a lifted his sword and then he raised his hand over his head.

"I've been waiting for this, an excuse to use my new power to its fullest extent." Ichigo ripped on his mask, it had a new design imprinted on it, where it was once white it was now black and it grew a pair of horns. "This Vasto Lorde will now the power of the dark side and it will fear my power." Throughout the whole speech Ichigo's voice changed from normal to a sort of deep voice with sinister breathing noises.

(Elsewhere) Aizen sat on his throne feeling that the battle between his apprentice and the Vasto Lorde has begun. It was then that Gin Ichimaru came to his side, "so you really have faith in this kid?" Aizen looked over at Gin, "of course, I have foreseen it, Ichigo will win this fight, but not before fully giving himself up to the darkness in his heart. Hmm, someone was entered Las Noches, someone that could cause trouble, Tousen get in here."

No sooner did the loyal servant appear. "What is it lord Aizen?" "There are two intruders; I want you to eliminate them." Tousen looked worried, "Two, are sure I can handle this, can't Gin come with me?" Aizen smiled, "I trained you well Tousen, so they should be no match for you, now go." Tousen bowed before leaving.

Kisuke and Yoruichi had just finished entering Las Noches. "We're just suppose to distract them right?" Yoruichi nodded, "yes, while their busy dealing with us, the rest of the companies will enter thought the Gargunta that you made. The two came before a giant heavy door, but before they could even touch it the door opened revealing a lone swordsman. Kisuke slid the blade out of the cane and released it into his shikai form.

Tousen jumped at the two Shinigami captains and began a sword fight with Kisuke. They clashed swords, Tousen looked back and kick Yoruichi's chest knocking her back, but not for long, because she immediately kicked him through a wall. Tousen got up and ran away from the two Shinigami, who almost instantly followed him. Yoruichi was much faster than Tousen, so she almost immediately caught up to him, she then grabbed him and threw him into a wall and then threw him across a hallway.

Once he saw Yoruichi come out of the hallway, Tousen looked up at the hallways opening and chanted, "Way of binding 81: severing void." A wall appeared in front of Kisuke, effectively separated the two. "So you split us apart, big deal I can still kill you Tousen," Tousen smiled before disappearing into thin air, "Way of binding 61!" Six light rods hit Yoruichi and Tousen reappeared, "how did you do that?" Tousen lifted his sword and placed his hand on the ring, "That was courtesy of Szayel Aporro Granz, but you don't have to worry about that, Bankai."

The ring grew in size, before splitting into nine rings that surrounding the entire area, black orbs formed inside of the rings and grew until the connected into one massive dome. Tousen learned from his fight with Zaraki, this time he wasn't going to waste any time, he stabbed Yoruichi through the heart, which was easier since she was bound. Tousen twisted the sword making sure that she died, "one down one to go."

The Bankai dispersed and Kisuke witnessed Tousen slowly pulling his sword out of Yoruichi's chest. Tousen let the body fall, and heading towards the exit, Kisuke charged his sword and then released a blast of energy that destroyed the void. "Stop, I said stop! Tousen didn't look back he simply opened the door and walked through. Kisuke knelt down beside Yoruichi, "please don't die, Yoruichi, come on," she said nothing, her eyes slowly closed and she smiled, Kisuke was the last person she saw and that's the way she wanted it to be.

He felt her rietsu fade into darkness. There was only one thing left to do, but first he opened a portal and gently placed Yoruichi into it allowing her safe passage into the Soul Society. Once that was done he looked at the door that Tousen went through, he firmly gripped his sword and ran towards the door. He barged in with so much force that he almost ran into the hole that was in the center of the small room. It looked deep and certain death will surely befall anyone who was to end up at the bottom.

Suddenly he heard a noise and his reaction allowed him to block Tousen's blade. "I killed your master and know I'm going to kill you, Aizen will not be stopped."

Kisuke pushed back Tousen and started a counter attack. The two clashed their swords all around the room making sure not to accidentally fall into the hole. Kisuke jumped over Tousen and kicked him in the back of the knee forcing him on one leg, he brought his sword down and Tousen blocked it. Kisuke then fired a red blast and destroyed the ring on Tousen's sword. But that allowed an opening, Tousen Shunpo-ed behind Kisuke and kicked him into the hole.

Before falling, Kisuke dropped his sword on the ledge. Now he hung for dear life onto a small crevice on the all. Tousen stood over him teasing him. Kisuke hung on and looked for an opening and then he looked at his sword, focusing until he finally saw his own future actions in his mind. He jumped up into the ledge grabbed his sword, Shunpo-ed behind Tousen and the cut straight through his waist, all before Tousen could even react.

Slowly Tousen fell into the hole, splitting in two as he fell down the seemingly endless pit. Even with the death of Tousen this mission was a failure, for some reason Tousen seemed stronger than before, they were not ready for this. Kisuke took out a small monitor out of his pocket and waited fro Yamamoto to appear on it. "General Yamamoto, I'm calling off the mission, we have to prepare, because enemy is stronger than expected." Yamamoto allowed the change and added that Yoruichi arrived at the Soul Society dead.

The monitor was shut off and Kisuke opened a Gargunta and walked through it. "Ichigo, when did you lose sight on your destiny, if only you could open your eyes, I'll make you open them, I promise you that, Master versus Apprentice, that should never happen."

(Elsewhere) "Lord Aizen it seems that Tousen was killed, how sad even with the late Szayel's technology and the power of the Hogyoku." Aizen raised a hood over his head. "Everything that has happened has been according to my design. Tousen's death marks a cold war, now that they now our power they will prepare and I say let them, we'll be ready." Gin's smile grew wider, "so how's Ichigo doing?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Are they ready?" "Rudobon has just finished, your army is ready." "Good, all of those who stand before us will fall under the power of the dark side. Once more I will be at the Heaven's gate and stand there with my apprentice at my side." "Hm, I thought you were going to kill him," "no Gin, he proved to be a reliable apprentice, soon his darkness will consume him and he will forget about his worthless friends, it's only a matter of time. He will realize that in order to survive he'll need toe darkness."

The two men gazed out into the horizon. At one side an explosion of rietsu and on the other an army of millions. Arrancars of all shapes and sizes, created by General Rudobon, "look at them Lord Aizen, it's like looking into the future. It will be a while before the Shinigami make there move, but we will not wait for them, we will plan ahead. Gin grinned, "Oh you mean, we're actually going to build the weapon, the planet destroyer."

"Of course, you still have the plans, don't you?" "Of course Lord Aizen, the weapon will be complete in time for your reign." "Excellent Gin, go and deliver the plans to Szayel's computer, his machines will undoubtedly build the weapon for us." "So your just going to watch Ichigo's descent into the darkness, tell me about it when I get back, okay."

(Elsewhere) Darth Hichigo was having trouble with the Vasto Lorde; no matter what Hichigo tried the armor just wouldn't break away. But that wasn't the only problem. It also had blinding speed and it was an expert swordsman, with dual swords it easily countered Hichigo. With a burst of rietsu Hichigo pushed the Lorde away and fired an instant cero from his horns. As soon as the attack hit, the Lorde had already jumped out of the resulting smoke cloud and attacked Hichigo.

The sword strikes came to fast for Hichigo to counter and they were also strong, almost breaking through Zangetsu. "Hichigo please let me assist you," Hichigo didn't look at her, he simply shouted, "No!" This was the third time they repeated this process, Nel was getting more and more worried. "Beside, this Lorde is a mindless monster, I simply wanted to negotiate, but this guy isn't listening. Hichigo attempted another cero, but this time Nel made her move.

In the blink of an eye she was next to the Lorde, It was too late Hichigo fired the cero and it was heading right for them both. Without so much as a flinch, Nel kicked the Lorde to the side and stopped the cero with one hand. She swallowed looked to her left and fired a large and powerful double cero at the Lorde, point blank range. Hichigo appeared at her side, "is that what you call a peaceful solution?" "No I call it aggressive negotiation."

The two shared a small laugh, before sensing movement. "Do you feel that Nel?" Nel reached for her sword, but before she could unsheathe it, a bala fired out of the smoke and hit head, causing her to fall to the ground and resulting in her being knocked unconscious. Hichigo looked down at the injured Nel and had flashbacks. "I failed them all, I watched helplessly as they were slaughtered, I wanted vengeance, revenge, the blood of those who did this, I want to kill."

With a simply flick of the wrist, Hichigo blew away everything with the exception of the Lorde. But that wasn't it; he then unleashed a barrage of strikes and Getsuga Tenshos'. As the continuous strikes made contact, there seemed to be a change, first off Hichigo's blade began glowing bright red and casting off a radiant light. The Lorde was being overwhelmed, not only that, he was afraid and he was frightened by Hichigo's bright eyes.

Hichigo's clothing also went through changes; it became a fusion of Black and White, signifying his transformation. While the Lorde helplessly blocked the attacks, Hichigo fired a powerful cero past his head and created a deep hole in the ground. The Lorde looked down at his grave, Hichigo delivered one last strike, knocking the Lorde into the hole and when he finally hit the ground after what seemed like forever. Hichigo fired a pitch black cero into the hole and destroyed the Vasto Lorde.

Hichigo took deep breathes, each time he deep it made a sort of echoing breathing noise. The mask shattered, Hichigo looked up to the sky and screamed, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!"

The scream was heard by all and they heard anger and sadness. Hichigo walked over to Nel and gently picked her up, before heading towards Las Noches. Not only did he fail to protect his friend, he also failed his Master. Hichigo placed Nel down on a bed at the medical wing and left her in the care of the nurses and then he headed towards the throne room. He bowed, "Forgive me Master, I let my emotions get the better of me and I killed the Vasto Lorde, I'm sorry."

Aizen looked down at Hichigo, under the hood only his eyes were visible. One was fully visible the other only partly, they revealed a bit of anger, but only a bit. "Darth Hichigo, please rise," Hichigo did as he was told, "I am not angry, but I can not let this slide, if I show you a bit of special treatment the others will seek it as well, so I must punish you." It was then that the fox faced Shinigami came back into the room. "Aw, Gin perfect timing, Gin kill Hichigo, now."

Gin drew his sword and attacked the unprepared Hichigo. But nevertheless, Hichigo blocked the attack and pushed Gin back a few feet. "I will not lie down and die and Gin I'm a hundred times stronger than the last time we met." Gin smiled as he pulled his arm back and prepared to fire, "a hundred times stronger just means that you'll have a bigger fall, Shoot to kill Shinso." The blade fired out at the speed of a bullet and hit its mark, Hichigo's arm fell to the ground, but it was then replaced, by a white bony reptilian arm.

"Oh, instant regeneration, looks like I'll have to aim for the head next time." Hichigo went on the offensive and switched his sword, tossing it over to the white hand. As he attacked Gin Aizen watched, looking rather entertained by the dual. Hichigo kicked Gin in the chest and continued the attack, Gin easily regained balance and the two locked swords, bringing them face to face. "I sense fear in you Kurosaki, you have hate, you have anger, but you don't use them."

The two stepped away from each other, Gin raised his sword, but before he could attack, Hichigo charged him. His eyes change, not in color, some say that eyes are the window to the soul, if that's true, Hichigo must be feeling hatred tearing his soul apart. His strikes grew more aggressive, Gin continued blocking and countering in a seemingly uninterested way. But then came the turned the point, the two got close; Hichigo gripped Gin's wrist and brought his sword down on both of Gin's wrist, cutting them off.

In shock Gin silently dropped to his knees as his Shinso was caught by Hichigo. Forming a pair of shears with the two blades, Gin's head was between them. Aizen grinned, "good Hichigo, very good, now kill him." Gin's smile was gone, his eyes were opened as he turned to look at Aizen, sadness and betrayal was all he felt. Hichigo considered it, "I shouldn't," Aizen said it again, much colder, "Do it!" With the order given, Hichigo did as he was told and decapitated Gin.

"You did well Hichigo." Hichigo simply stared at his new arm, he then looked up at Aizen, "what's next Master, are we going to attack Soul Society?" "No, I have other plans, meet me here tonight for briefing, until then you are dismissed." Hichigo bowed, "thanks you Master." The first thing Hichigo did was go to the medical wing to check on Nel's condition. Aizen's next guest came into the room, "Ah General Rudobon, are you ready?" Rudobon looked up at Aizen, "of course my new and improved Calaveras will slaughter all of the Shinigami."

End of Chapter

Next Chapter Soon

Review


	6. Chapter 6

"Excellent, so I want you to visit the Soul Society, take a small army of Calaveras and kill as many Shinigami as you can." Rudobon bowed and just as he walked to the door, Aizen called out. "Wait Rudobon, take this with you," Aizen whispered something into his own hand and then tossed the Hogyoku to Rudobon. "Why do you want me to take this? Wouldn't it be risking it, I mean what do you want me to do with it?" Aizen smiled down at Rudobon.

(Elsewhere) Yamamoto sat at his chair, Kisuke was on his knees a few feet across from him, and they were alone. "In your opinion, what do you believe it the best choice of action?" Kisuke sighed, "I think we should wait, our forces are small and theirs are massive, if we engage them now, it'll be a suicide." "Urahara Kisuke, I stand by your decision, we will wait for the right time to attack. Until then I'm appointing you as General of our army, in a few months, we will launch a full forces attack at Hueco Mundo and I want you to lead us."

"But sir, you're the commander, shouldn't you be the one leading us?" Yamamoto sighed, "I have not made the best decisions lately, if it wasn't for me, many of our comrades would be here right now, I'm putting the army in your care Urahara. You have my trust." Kisuke was dismissed and he soon began walking the halls of his twelfth division building. As he walked he thought about the old days, my how he missed them, most of all he missed Yoruichi.

"Damn it, how could I have been so useless, next time, I'm not going to let anyone die, including you Ichigo, I'm going to open your eyes." Urahara opened the door of his office and was greeting by a bare foot to the face. Kisuke crashed into the wall as Hiyori landing on her feet. "I can't believe you were given back you position as captain, while I became a lieutenant, I'm just as strong as you." Urahara didn't say anything; all he did was look down, trying not to look Hiyori in the eyes.

"Please Hiyori, I'm not in the mood, I've lost someone very special to me." Hiyori grabbed Kisuke's collar, "you think you're the only one who lost someone?" I lost someone special too, I lost Shinji and I'm never forgiving Ichigo!" "I can't make you change your mind, if you get the chance, kill him, but when I get the chance, I'll open his eyes." Hiyori's hand began trembling and her eyes got watery. She pressed her face onto Kisuke's chest and began crying, "Its okay Hiyori, everything is going to be okay."

(Elsewhere) The Third and Seven divisions were out in the fields training, Captains Rose and Love watched with their lieutenants. The training session was cut short by the opening of a Gargunta. Both divisions watched as a hunched figure stepped out of the Gargunta, he was skeletal but most of his body was hidden by an arrancar uniform. He also had talons for feet and his mask resembled a bull's skull. "I am General Rudobon, and I will be your death."

Love raised an eyebrow and unsheathed his sword. "I didn't think they'd attack so soon, well it could make for good practice." (Five minutes later) "This is Kira Izuru of squad 3, please we need reinforcements, they just keep coming and the General, he's unstoppabl-aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh." The message was received by everyone in Soul Society, though only the Ninth division Captain and Lieutenant were dispatched. Only a few members of both Divisions were left.

The five men had their swords drawn and stood in a circle to avoid a surprise attack. Love, Rose, Iba, and two unseated Shinigami were left. The Calaveras stopped in their tracks and watched the Shinigami. Love ordered his squad to stand steady, but one of the unseated officers made a run for it. He became the first victim, as the General dropped from the sky and crushed him with all of his weight. Rudobon opened his uniform and revealed that he was all bone with the exception of an armored chest plate and ribs.

He drew two swords and engaged the squad. His skeletal body allowed quick movements and impressive feats of flexibility. Blocking all attacks that came at him, able to easily fend of two captains at a time, Rudobon didn't speak through it all, his stare remained cold. And even when all of them attacked at once the General stood his ground. Rapidly spinning the top portion of his body in order to have absolute defense and attack, he then targeted Captain Love, slowly advancing towards him."

The others jumped in and the General still was able to push them back, his free joints allowed all sorts of defensive capabilities. Love summoned his mask and fired a cero at Rudobon, but the General easily dodged the attack and then went after the others. He engaged Iba, who was no match for him; Rudobon easily cut into his stomach and then beheaded him. Rose summoned his mask and forced a pile of boulders to fire at Rudobon, who simply cut them down.

An unseated officer rushed Rudobon, but the General used his talon feet to grab the man's head and then forced it into the ground, effectively crushing his skull. The remaining captains took on Rudobon together. Love was then kicked into the bark of a tree, leaving Rose to fend of the General, which was no easy task. Rudobon's swords smashed into Rose's with so much force that it even caused Rose to let go of his sword, allowing Rudobon to cut him across the chest.

"No, Rose," Rudobon looked back and faced the Last Captain. He slowly picked up Rose's discarded sword with his talon feet. Sweat dripped from Love's brow as he looked at the grim face of death. With three swords Rudobon jumped at Love, but before either could attack, another captain fired a bright blue beam at the General and threw him back a few feet. Kensei appeared in front of Love and slashed the air with is knife, forming a sphere of wind around Rudobon. The General prepared an attack, but before he could do anything Kensei extending his hand and formed a fist. The sphere shrunk and crushed Rudobon's chest.

The General fell to the ground and began coughing and throwing up blood and letting go of Rose's sword, but not his own. The Calaveras formed a shield around the General while others carried him off into the Gargunta. Kensei decided not to follow instead he checked on the health of his teammates. "Love, just what the hell was that thing?" Love's hand trembled, he gripped it and said, "I don't know, but how does something with a bull head have talons, it's just crazy, anyway, I'm glad you came."

Soon Kensei's bouncy lieutenant approached the two Captains. "Hey Kensei look what I found, this poor shiny thing was laying on the ground all by itself, let's keep it." Kensei sighed, "you idiot give me that." He snatched the shiny thing out of Mashiro's hand, "wait, this is the Hogyoku, that thing must have been carrying it, he was strong, but why would Aizen trust such an important thing like this to him?" Squad four was called to take the injured Rose and Love to the medical center.

Kensei took the Hogyoku to its creator, Kisuke Urahara. "So why do you think someone like this was charged with a responsibility this important, I mean he was strong, but he wasn't that strong." Kisuke pondered the idea, "perhaps Aizen had trust in him, this is surely the real thing, and it's not an illusion. I'm taking this to Yamamoto. I'm going to ask for his permission, to see if I can run some test with this thing, this may be the key to our victory."

(Elsewhere) *cough cough* damn Shinigami, I'll kill him." "Patience Rudobon patience, first things first, was the mission a success?" *cough* of course lord Aizen, I'm the Quatra *cough* I did as I was told, but I still don't see how dropping the Hogyoku in Soul Society could benefit us in any way *cough cough*" Aizen smiled, "its all part of the plan, the time of the Shinigami has come to an end."

**End of Chapter**

**Next Chapter Soon**

**Review **


	7. Chapter 7

Hichigo continued walking to the medical wing, until someone called him out from behind. "Oy, Kurosaki!" Hichigo looked back and saw Grimmjow standing in the middle of the hallway, by himself. "We need to talk," Hichigo gave him a smug smile, "I don't have time for a sight Grimmjow, later." Grimmjow reappeared in front of Hichigo with a cero charging in his hand, he aimed at Hichigo's head. Hichigo used his new arm to crush the cero and then pushed Grimmjow back into a wall using only his rietsu.

"Grimmjow, you may be Segunda Espada now, but your power is still inferior to mine, just as it's always been, you can't kill me." Grimmjow stood up, "Damn you, Kurosaki! What the fuck are you doing here!? You were the one who was suppose to kill Aizen! You beat me, you beat Ulquiorra, and you were suppose to beat Aizen! Why Kurosaki, Why!" "I must do what I must do, it's as simple as that, in time Lord Aizen will become a god and I will rule by his side as his one true apprentice."

"You're a fool Kurosaki, I'll be leaving now, have to get ready for the war, but just ask yourself this Kurosaki. How many more of your friend's blood will you spill until you open your eyes?" Grimmjow turned the corner and disappeared from sight, Hichigo simply continued on. Eventually he reached the medical wing and he allowed himself inside. Hichigo found Nel lying down on a bed; he slowly walked towards her and saw that she was awake. He smiled gently, "hey, are you gonna be alright?"

Nel smiled, "yes, it was only a flesh wound, did you forget that I'm the Primera?" "Oh my god, Hichigo what happened to your arm?" "Don't worry about it, it's an improvement. Hichigo slowly climbed onto the bed next to Nel. Hichigo kissed her lips passionately, "I love you," she whispered it back as she climbed on top of him. "Hichigo, I want you to promise me something," "what is it?" "Promise me that we'll always be together," Hichigo smiled, "I promise that we'll always be together." The two then proceeded to make sweet love on the hospital bed.

(Elsewhere) "So what are you proposing General Urahara?" "Well Master Yamamoto, I think that will the power of the Hogyoku we can win this war. It's really simple, if we round up all of our lower level Shinigami and put them through Hollowfication we can create an army of mask wearing warrior that can combat our enemies." Yamamoto thought for a bit, "Why only the lower level ones? Why can't we put our Captains through it?" "Well Captains have massive rietsu, if we do it to them, it will take more than a year for them to full take control of the hollow. But lower level soldiers can do it within a few weeks."

"Very well, you have my permission. Do what must be done to create our army." Kisuke left the Commanders office and headed to his old laboratory. He found Hiyori sitting on a chair going looking at her cell phone, Kisuke approached slowly without making a single bit of noise. He looked at the screen and saw that she was flipping through photos of her and Shinji making faces, fighting, and laughing together. "You really miss him don't you?" Hiyori flipped the phone closed and looked back, "damn it dickhead make some noise when you come into a room!"

"Sorry, but I needed your help," Hiyori looked up, "with what?" Kisuke placed the Hogyoku on the desk, "we're going to make an army using that. I need you to go to the other companies and ask the captains to send us all of their division's members." Hiyori stood up and walked to the door, "So we're actually going to kill them all, I want Ichigo's head." She shut the door as she left, "such pain, I hope this doesn't turn into a bigger tragedy."

(A few days later) "We seem to be making progress, no ill affects have come yet and the Shinigami's power has more than doubled." Kisuke placed the tape recorder on the desk and continued putting the Shinigami through the Hollowfication process. The masks weren't unique, all of the low level Shinigami received a plain white mask, with no extraordinary features, allow some did receive different colored markings. Eventually the process was over and all of the Captains gathered and gazed at their army, thousands of Shinigami turned Vizard in matter of days, an army powerful enough to exterminate the arrancars.

"So what now?" Kisuke turned to the Vizard captains and lieutenants, "I need your help, these men and woman, may have the masks and the powers, but they don't know how to fully use them. We will prepare, for eight months I want you to train these Shinigami, so when the time comes, they'll have a fighting chance." The Vizard nodded and took their place amongst the masked army. And so it begins, eight months of anticipation and eight months for the storm to gatherer, we move time forward to eight months later.

(Eight Months Later) "Master Aizen, do you feel that, their rietsu it's massive and it's approaching." Aizen grinned, "Yes Hichigo, I feel it, so they're finally here, please inform Rudobon, our army is ready as well." Hichigo bowed, "do you wish for me to lead the army from the frontline?" "No, after you inform Rudobon, I want you back here, we must stay safe and undisturbed, let the pawns move in first. Hichigo stood up and went on to inform Rudobon about the attack.

(Elsewhere) A giant gargunta opened about five miles away from the Las Noches fortress and out came thousands of Shinigami, slowly walking out, with the Captains leading them. "This is it, we've been preparing for this for a long time, show no mercy." General Kisuke stood in front of the Shinigami, "at my signal, summon your masks and begin the attack, until then be still."

In the far distance, they saw General Rudobon take his place at the highest tower in Las Noches. He pointed his finger at the Shinigami, suddenly the ground starting shaking; it became clear as to why when a massive army appeared from over a hill. Millions of arrancars holding swords, axes, clubs, spears, and even riding atop other hollows. "Arrancars kill them all; leave none alive, for the glory of Aizen, attack!" The huge wave of arrancars began running towards the Shinigami.

"Steady, steady," the arrancars got closer and closer, until finally, Kisuke gave the signal. At that moment all of the Shinigami summoned their masks and fired ceros' at the arrancars. The first wave was destroyed, but then came the next one, it was then that the Shinigami unsheathed their swords and attacked the arrancars. The clashing of swords drowned all of the other sounds. The captains joined the fight as well, Yamamoto looked up at the sky, "Kisuke, something is coming!" Kisuke looked up, "it's Grimmjow, everyone take cover.

Grimmjow cut his two fingers with his sword and aimed at the large group of Shinigami. But he was suddenly forced to block a small knife, held by a mask wearing Shinigami. "Who the fuck are you?" "My name is Kensei, and I'm going to kill you."

"Hey Rose, how about you and me take on the general?" "Hm, sure, I do owe him something, let's go." "Lisa, Hiyori, Hitsugaya, get inside of the Las Noches fortress, find an Espada an eliminate it, we can't have them joining the battle." The three captain-class Shinigami took flight and went on the find an Espada. Kisuke looked back, "Soi Fon, Byakuya, you follow me, we're entering the fortress as well."

(Elsewhere) Aizen slowly grinned, "So they did it, they used the Hogyoku, my Kisuke you are slipping, soon I will rise to the heavens. You thought your masked warriors would be your ace in the hole, but they will be your undoing. Until then, Darth Hichigo, my apprentice, I sense two intruders within the Fortress, I want you to go to the south entrance and kill them both." Hichigo stood up and heading towards the south entrance, "It shall be done, my Master."

**End of Chapter**

**Next Chapter Soon**

**Review **

.


	8. Chapter 8

The masked Shinigami were pushing back the massive arrancar army, with their superior strength and speed. Aizen sat on his throne and happily watched the slaughter of the arrancars and the triumph of the Shinigami. "Soon, everything will come together; I will rule over all of the worlds, every plain of reality will fear my power." As the battle in the desert escalated the battles in the fortress were just beginning.

(Elsewhere) Hichigo arrived at the back entrance of the fortress and began focusing, trying to find the intruders within the darkness. He suddenly opened his eyes and charged into the darkness, he slammed his sword down onto another blade. Its wielder was a mystery. As their swords were locked a projectile came out of the darkness and it was heading for Hichigo's head. He was able to dodge, but this allowed the other fighter to cut Hichigo across the chest.

Several projectiles were then fired from the darkness; Hichigo rapidly spun his sword in a circle and blocked the shots. Then he opened his mouth and fired a cero into at the source. With the pitch black darkness surrounding him, Hichigo couldn't see if he hit his target and he also couldn't sense him. Then a sharp pain was felt, Hichigo felt a blade being forced through his back and heard as the warm blood drip down a cold blade as it exited through his chest.

"I promise I'll protect you," images of Nel flashed through Hichigo's mind, "I won't let anyone hurt you." A pain surged through Hichigo's body, the pain grew. "Ichigo, you weak little bastard, is this anyway to fight, you think I'll let you lie down and die, get up!" Hichigo's black cloths slowly faded into pale white, Zangetsu went through the same change. Over the white clothes, Hichigo grew black armor with similar designs to his mask. "You will fall to the power of the dark side," Hichigo's mask materialized on its own.

(Elsewhere) Nel sat alone on the bridge that connected the rest of Las Noches to Aizen's throne room. She quietly read a book while she clutched her blade, she couldn't bear to watch the massacre of the arrancars. Suddenly she heard a few people running up the stairs of the tower; Nel placed her book down and drew her sword. Kisuke, Soi Fon, and Byakuya arrived at the bridge. "One arrancar, this will be easy," "now Soi Fon, you can't underestimate her, you're something very special, aren't you young lady."

Nel slowly lifter her shirt and turned around revealing the large "One" printed onto her back. "Just as I thought, leave it to Aizen, *whispers* Byakuya me and Soi will handle this, when she's distracted, head over to Aizen's throne room." Kisuke fired a blood wave, which Nel easily dodged and then used Sonido to appear behind the three Shinigami. The Kuchiki made a run for it while Soi Fon attempted a kick onto the Primera; Kisuke created a shield and blocked Nel's cero.

"Sorry we had to trick you like this, but Aizen must be stopped and Ichigo must be brought back to the light." Nel widened her eyes, "what, you mean; you don't want to kill him?" Kisuke nodded and smiled, "of course not, he's my student and my friend and even though he's done some horrible things lately, I believe I can open his eyes. But in order to do that Aizen must be stopped and I also have to locate Ichigo first, there are some who do want him dead, so please let us through."

Nel thought for a moment, but her expression change to a killing intent, "I'm sorry, but you stand against Lord Aizen and his apprentice Darth Hichigo and as much as I want him back, I won't allow you to interfere." Nel kicked Soi Fon through a wall and attacked Kisuke with powerful sword strikes, Nel sonido-ed behind Kisuke and cut into his back, it was shallow but he was still hit. Soi Fon returned and was able to land one strike with Suzumebachi, but was then hit by a bala.

The Espada was overwhelming the two Captains, Kisuke fired another blood wave, but this time followed up with a sword strike. Nel blocked the wave, but the sword cut into her arm, causing blood spill, it also made her left arm useless. Soi Fon kicked Nel's skull and crack a bit of the mask, Kisuke fired another, wave and this one hit Nel, she was thrown onto the ground with a large burn mask on her leg and stomach. While she was down Soi Fon hit her a second time with Suzumebachi, two strikes same place.

"That's the end of you Espada." Nel slowly stood up, "did you know that I never liked killing, I never found a reason for it, until I wanted to make someone pay for hurting a loved one. And now I found another reason, I must kill you to keep Ichigo from getting hurt." Kisuke looked at her very concerned, "Ichigo is going to suffer either way, there's no way to prevent that and even now as you look at death there isn't much you can do." Nel held her sword out in front of her and placed her hand on the blade as it began glowing pink she yelled, "Declare, Gamuza!"

"I'm not going to die, I can't die yet, this is my release and just like any arrancar I heal from injuries when I release." The smoke cleared and revealed Nel, her release was much different than before. Her lance was longer and not double sided, she also had a large shield on her other arm. "A Shield that can't be broken and a Lance that can pierce through anything, this is my release." The rietsu radiated off Nel destroyed the bridge and caused the three of them to fall down to the sands.

(Elsewhere) Love and Rose arrived up on the platform where the General was standing. "Aw the Vizard had arrived *cough, cough* this is where you make your last stand." Love raised an eyebrow, "so Kensei's attack really messed you up, well I can't blame you." Rudobon drew his sword, "my strength may have been cut in half, but I can still take you weaklings *cough.*" Rudobon pointed his two swords at the Vizards, "Grow Arbol, Spread Raiz." Love and Rose were confused and surprised, "two release commands!?"

"I'm the only Espada who put his power into two zanpakuto, which also gives me even more god-like abilities." Tree braches began wrapping around Rudobon's body. But this time something different happened roots began burying themselves into the ground coming from Rudobon's legs. This caused several trees to sprout from the ground, fully grown and having thick branches sticking out in all directions. "My powers are god-like I can give life and take it away," another pair of arms suddenly sprouted out of Rudobon's body like plants.

Each one was gripping a long curved sword. Rudobon slowly sunk into the ground. Something suddenly pierced both Rose and Love; they looked back and saw Rudobon sticking out halfway on a tree. "This entire area is my release and there is no escape," The tree braches, grew sharp thorns and combined into a huge cage that allowed no escape.

(Elsewhere) Hitsugaya, Lisa, and Hiyori got into the fortress, but they had no idea where to go, there was only one other door, but it was located on the floor. Hitsugaya attempted to open the door, but it was locked, so he began looking around trying to find a way out. Hiyori was getting impatient, so she summoned her mask and fired a cero at a wall. But before it hit a figure appeared and stopped it with a punch; that also sent the cero back at Hiyori, Lisa countered it with another cero.

(Elsewhere) Kensei threw Grimmjow through the roof of the highest tower and then entered it himself. Grimmjow slowly stood up and Kensei prepared himself, "you're the Espada who fought Shinji right, he pounded you into the ground didn't you." Grimmjow clenched his sword, "Shinji? Oh you mean that punk who Aizen killed; I saw his corpse being fed to a hollo-!" Kensei attacked Grimmjow with a fury of attacks before firing a blue blast from his knife; that hit Grimmjow's chest and severely burned him. "If you mention Shinji again, I'll rip your head off."

**End of Chapter**

**Next Chapter Soon**

**Review **


	9. Chapter 9

Back to at the General's fight he was starting to have a little trouble, especially after the two captains released their zanpakuto. While Rose fought off the General, Love attempted to smash the trees, so that they could escape from the area that was dominated by Rudobon. Rose was finally able to trap the General in one of his own trees, if the General attempted to come out, Rose would deliver the killing blow. But while Rose was focused on the tree, he didn't notice an arm sprout out of the ground behind him.

Love looked down and saw the arm clenching a sword, so he quickly flew down and smashed it. Rose was startled by the explosion, "Love, what are you doing?" Rudobon saw an opening; he jumped out of the tree and impaled Rose with four blades. Rose slowly slid off and fell to the floor. "Now it's just you and me, all of you Shinigami will fall to my master."

The remaining Vizard summoned his mask and attacked the General with a powerful slam of his club. Fire erupted from the weapon as it hit the four blades, Rudobon was slightly scathed by the flames, but it hardly did anything else. But in the flames, Love was able to sneak past the General and then proceeded to attack him from behind. When he got close enough Love raised his weapon, but was surprised after seeing another arm grow out of Rudobon's back, it held a large spear, which was then impaled through Love's arm.

"Didn't I tell you Vizard, this entire area is my resurrection, I can't be beat, as long as we are in here; you stand zero chance." The forest around them suddenly became red, something was going on behind the trees, and then there was an explosion. Countless Vizard poured into Rudobon's forest, Rudobon summoned large Calaveras out of the ground that engaged the Vizard. Rudobon turned to Love, "army or not, you must realized, that you are doomed." Love smiled and then struck Rudobon with the club and sent him flying out of the forest through the hole that the Vizard created.

Rudobon landed on a bunch of rocks, which cracked his skull and also broke open his chest plate. Love landed next to him, but before he could attack, Rudobon kicked knocked away his weapon and began using a rock to smash in Love's skull. Love shattered the rock and punched Rudobon's chest and then his chin. That's when Love noticed something beating inside of Rudobon's chest, a heart. Love gripped the sides of Rudobon's chest and ripped it open fully revealing the General's heart.

Before Love could destroy it though; Rudobon impaled him through the chest with a sword and then held him down with his foot. "This is it Vizard, Goodbye." Rudobon prepared to thrust his sword down, but his heart was then hit by a golden flower, he looked up and saw Rose, who once again hit his heart. With two more whips, Rudobon's heart burned into a crisp and he fell to the floor dead.

(Elsewhere) Hichigo continued clashing swords with the figure hidden in the darkness, while he did so however. More projectiles were fired at him. As time passed, Hichigo's armor and mask began crumbling away, he was getting tired and slower. His enemies noticed this, so they began speeding up, the projectiles became larger and faster, they also emitted a blue glow. That's when Hichigo figured out what they were; they were spirit arrows, fired by Quincys. "Who are you Quincy and who are you Shinigami?"

There came no answer, instead the enemy continued its relentless attack on Hichigo. One of the arrows hit Hichigo's arm, this allowed the Shinigami to cut Hichigo's chest with a slash. He began feeling fear, he was afraid of letting everyone down again, afraid of failing the one person that he cares about, and afraid of losing his life to this unknown enemy. But with this fear, there came anger, anger for the person causing him pain, anger for this person standing in his way, and anger for all of these people standing in Aizen's way. Hichigo's sword began glowing red; his rietsu was now his weapon.

As the projectiles came towards him, Hichigo raised one hand and stopped them in their path. With a flick of the wrist he sent them flying back to their source. He heard a grunt of pain in the darkness, he followed it and attacked. But he was blocked by a shining blue blade, the light coming from the blade revealed the Quincy's face, it was Ryuken Ishida. "So I guess you're the last Quincy, it's a shame; you stand in my way, so I must cut you down." Ryuken had blood dripping from his mouth and he had several holes in his stomach and chest from the arrows that Hichigo threw back at him.

Hichigo's blade cut through Ryuken's and then cut through his jugular vein. Ryuken fell to the floor and bled to death, Hichigo turned his attention back to the Shinigami, "it looks like you're the only one left, Shinigami." Hichigo attacked with powerful and precise blows, but the Shinigami was a skilled swordsman, able to block even the fastest attacks. But as the battle progressed the battle inside of Hichigo was coming to an end.

(Inside of Hichigo's mind) "Ichigo, you won't be able to beat him if you just use my power, if you want to beat him, we must become one." Ichigo approached the hollow; "become one?" The hollow approached Ichigo, "yes, if we become one being, our powers will be magnified beyond belief, you'll have full control of our powers, but I'll have full control of you mind, body, and spirit." Ichigo backed away from the hollow, "no, I won't let you control me." The hollow laughed and grabbed Ichigo's throat, "it's already begun," The two slowly melted into one being.

(In the real world) Hichigo cut through the Shinigami's sword and then impaled him through the chest. But he wasn't done; afterwards he fired a cero from the hilt of his sword and blew a large hole through the wound. The wall behind the Shinigami was destroyed and light poured into the room, Hichigo looked at his father's face, the man who he had just impaled. "What, Dad, is that you?" Isshin smiled just once before he dies, his wounds were too great, he couldn't even give his son a few final words.

Hichigo stood still for a while thinking about everything that just happened. He then closed his eyes and began communicated with Aizen. "Lord Aizen, it is done the intruders are dead, now please excuse me, there is something I must do elsewhere." Aizen allowed Hichigo to go, Hichigo opened a gargunta, took a deep breath and slowly walked in.

**End of Chapter**

**Next Chapter Soon **

**Review **


	10. Chapter 10

Before Ichigo arrived at his destination, a million thoughts went through his mind. All of them were about what he had just done. He had just killed his own father in cold blood. "He was weak and I was strong, so he naturally fell against me. Now it's time to end it all, to finally cut away all of my ties to my emotions." Ichigo stepped out of the gargunta and entered a dark room full of sleeping people.

After a short search of certain rietsu he flew towards two individuals. He looked down at Yuzu and Karin, and then he summoned his sword and with one thrust he pierced Yuzu's heart, killing her. The spike in dark rietsu awoke Karin, but before she could react Ichigo's blade pierced her chest. With the last bit of her strength she looked up at Ichigo and whispered his name.

"Goodbye, Karin, now for the rest of this town." Ichigo walked back to the other side of the room and looked around. "One blast should do it," Ichigo charged a cero and fired it into the center of the room. Some people were vaporized and others were killed by the fires that were created.

Ichigo opened another gargunta and took one last look at his burning friends before walking back to Hueco Mundo.

"Master I have rid myself of any distraction; I am now free from any emotion. Is there anything else you wish for me to do, Master?" Aizen smiled and shook his head, "no, jus sit down beside me and enjoy the Shinigami's downfall." Ichigo took his seat on a throne next to Aizen's and watched the monitor.

Back in the battle field, both Shinigami and Arrancar were still battling. Both sides were seeing causalities, but the Shinigami were still pushing them back. "General Yamamoto! There are still three powerful arrancars left, shall we focus on them?" Yamamoto shook his head, "no, we must take out the army first, besides the captains are no pushovers."

Soi Fon and Kisuke were still fighting against Nel. They were now on the desert floor, surrounding by the destroyed bridge. Kisuke fired a blood wave, which Nel blocked with his indestructible shield. "Like I said before, a shield that cannot be broken and a lance that can pierce through anything, I will not die here."

"Soi Fon, we have to catch her off guard, I'll distract her, use it when she's open."

Kisuke ran towards Nel and fired blood waves as he ran. All of them were blocked by Nel's shield, but once he got close enough he swung his sword. Nel jabbed her lance forward and hit Kisuke's blade; it shattered instantly and the lance continued forward. The lance hit Kisuke's shoulder and snapped it; his right arm was now useless.

"What will you do now? I knew your plan was to catch me off guard, but now you have no weapon." Kisuke Shunpo-ed back to Soi Fon's side, "we need a new plan."

"You freakin idiot, you should just charge in like that." Soi Fon thought about the enemy, "she obviously doesn't want to kill us, otherwise she would've stabbed you though the heart." Soi Fon readied her weapon and yelled, "Bankai!"

Soi Fon's arm was now equipped with a giant rocket launcher. "Make yourself useful and strapped me down onto something. Kisuke grabbed her iron sash and wrapped it around the debris surrounding them. Soi Fon aimed her weapon and fired a shot at Nel. Without panicking, Nel lifted her shield and braced herself.

A large explosion became visible to all in Hueco Mundo. The recoil from such an attack launched Soi Fon back, Kisuke made the catch before the sash ripped. The sand arose and the debris was blown away, surely nothing could survive such an attack…but. Once the dust clear and once everything was calm again a figure stood tall and unfazed.

"What part of a shield that cannot be broken don't you understand?"

Though it wasn't much of a surprise, Soi Fon was still speechless. "Just how strong is that shield?" Kisuke thought for a moment, "a shield that can't be broken and a lance that can pierce through anything." Kisuke thought even more, "an immovable object and an unstoppable force, what happens if they were to meet head on?"

As Kisuke thought about what to do next, Nel was thinking about Ichigo. "Ichigo, why are you changing into a monster? You have rid yourself of all of those you care about, what about me? Will you get rid of me Ichigo?"

Back in the throne room, Ichigo felt something coming towards them. "Sir, it seems that Byakuya Kuchiki has gotten into the building. Shall I dispose of him?" Aizen nodded and said, "Yes, I don't want him to be a nuisance and interfere." Ichigo stood up and sonido-ed to the door.

The giant heavy doors opened and closed as soon as Ichigo was outside. He then summoned his new mask and also his new armor. "Let's finish this Byakuya; I'm getting tired of killing you."

**End of Chapter**

**Next One Soon**

**Review**

**Someone suggested that I should continue this, so I did.**


End file.
